Angel in a Box
Synopsis When Kris is mysteriously kidnapped, Jill returns to town to help locate her sister but soon discovers that she was the real target for a business mogul blaming her for his son’s untimely death. Summary Kris goes to a Mexican restaurant to meet a potential client, but two men kidnap her. They shoot out Bosley's tires when he arrives and tries to help. A witness reports that the vehicle had advertising for a resort called Georgian Acres painted on the door. The witness had actually been promised money to lead the Angels to the resort; Kris's captors decide to kill him instead. The Angels receive a telegram that gives the impression that the kidnappers actually meant to nab Jill. Jill flies in from Montreal to help with the case. The foursome heads for the resort, with Bosley disguised as a Scottish golfing aficionado to hide his identity from the kidnappers. Bosley recognizes the tennis instructor as one of the men who grabbed Kris, so Jill tries to make time with him. Jill and Sabrina catch a man rummaging through Jill's room, and he drops his room key in his haste to escape. Sabrina poses as a maid to get into the man's room, and covertly snaps a photograph. She finds an address scribbled on a piece of paper next to a picture of Kris. Kelly and Sabrina drive to that location, and the man holding Kris orders his associate to follow and kill them. Sabrina realizes that the kidnappers have deliberately left them false clues to get them out of the way. She knocks out the man pursuing them, but the tennis instructor grabs Jill in the meantime. Bosley follows them to a gated house. Ruiz tells Jill that Anton Karazna arranged Kris's kidnapping. He is certain that his son Dino deliberately crashed his car during a race to kill himself because he was devastated by his break-up with Jill. Karazna made Jill believe she was the intended kidnap victim so that she would feel guilty. Jill insists that her split with Dino was amicable. She says that he crashed his car because he was a lousy driver; he had been a sensitive and poetic man forced to pursue macho activities in order to please his domineering father. Karazna plans to fly Jill and Kris to Mexico and kill them. Bosley, Kelly and Sabrina chase after Karazna's car. Case Client: none Assignment: none (The Angels spend the episode trying to rescue Kris.) Complications: The kidnapper actually wanted Jill, and kidnapped Kris to get to her. Romantic Entanglements: none Outcome: The Angels shot down the kidnapper's plane, killing him. They captured his accomplices. Bosley Bumbles When Kris called Bosley on his car phone and asked him where he was, he said he was in his car. When she said that she knew that but wanted to know where specifically, he said that he was in the front seat. Sabrina asks Bosley to dispose of a cleaning cart she's appropriated for an improvised cover. He simply walks away from it. Things of Note Guest stars: Farrah Fawcett-Majors, John Colicos Category:Episodes